Calavera a los Power Rangers
by Aina Nuksu
Summary: Una calavera muy al estilo mexicano... aventuras de la Huesuda con los Power Rangers.


Los Mighty Morphin Power Rangers peleaban sin parar

cuando a la Calaca fueron a encontrar,

¿qué haces aquí Huesuda?,

fue de Tommy la gran duda

pero ella, sin responder, se acercó con premura.

Un gran pesar llevo en el corazón

desde aquella mañana de precaución,

un ser extraño con aliento de ermitaño

irrumpió en mis aposentos con gran desenfado.

Llevaba la cresta aireada

y como yo no quejara,

me vino a decir:

"Hey, tu!! gran maestra del espanto

que con tu rostro matas hasta al más santo,

vengo a pedirte un favor doloroso:

que me ayudes con mis quehaceres

sin un valor muy costoso".

Yo, sin pensar en la amargura

le dije que sí sin desconfianza alguna,

ya que hasta al anochecer,

sus malas intenciones vine a ver.

Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando, Flacucha?

¿que sin ningún arrebato lo cuentas?

dijo Kimberly muy alerta,

¿no ves que con tus cuentos nos molestas?

Ah!, que no entienden nada,

no entenderán mis relatos

hasta que les dé migraña

en un sobresalto.

El tiempo ha sido alterado por mi culpa

y por temor a una regañada,

vengo a decir encantada

que su suerte está condenada.

Porque Spectro y sus secuaces

una trampa planean

para todos aquellos

que su nariz entrometan.

Me pidió que me los llevara,

pero no entendí nunca

¿con eso yo que ganara?.

Por eso, a advertirles vengo

para que no crean que me ando en cuento.

Los Rangers no creían en las palabras que la Huesuda les decía

pero temiendo a la duda merecida

decidieron ver a Zordon para ver qué proponía.

Zordon sólo supo darles razón de las circunstancias

que sin lugar a dudas eran extrañas:

todos los Rangers de todos los tiempos

en un solo lugar estaban secuestrados.

Como buenos súper héroes

a la lucha decidieron llegar,

pero no teniendo bueno aires

a la cárcel, con sus amigos, fueron a dar.

¿Quienes son ustedes?

fue lo primero en preguntar

Lucas sin aguantar.

Rangers somos todos

y así se ha de quedar.

Pues yo ha ustedes no lo conozco,

Hikaru (MagiShine) decía,

miren que me asombra que el gordito de al lado

usa el mismo traje que yo, pero un poco más desgastado.

¡¿A quien le dijiste gordito?!

gritaron los Mystic Force muy enfadados,

mientras la esposa de Hikaru, Urara,

gritaba "Maagi Magi Magiro" con algarabía atravezada.

¡Alto, Alto! hay que estar tranquilos,

grito Natsuki (BoukenYellow) mientras se subía en un banquito,

aunque apretujados como estaban,

hasta el suelo hubiera azotado si Satoru (BoukenRed) y Masumi (BoukenBlack) no la agarraban.

Tenemos que idear un plan para poder escapar,

¿pero quien los podría ayudar?

fue la gran duda a resolver,

... ¡La Catrina puede ser! Dijo Kai (Blue, Lost Galaxy) sin prever

que la Tiznada estaba por entrar.

Pero miren con quién me vengo a topar

si son los pintados de colores

que presumen de sin temores

pero caen a la trampa sin chistar.

Ah, condenada endemoniada!!

exclamó Kira (Yellow, Dino Thunder), tu aquí nos viniste a traer

con tu calamidad disfrazada

que no pudimos ver.

¿Pero cómo no fuiste a descubrir

que mi alianza con Spectro era leal?

si mis arreglos y mi cal

te lo debieron a haber visto venir.

Que cínica y descarada te presentas,

¿para qué nos viniste a buscar?,

Sky (Blue, S.P.D.) se adelantó, si contigo más vale ir a tientas

para no volverle a errar.

Vengo a proponerles un trato:

que si sus almas me dan

con un buen pistacho,

tal vez los pueda ayudar.

Que pistacho ni qué nada!!!

dijo con furia Adam,

tu nos sacas de aquí

por la buena o por la mala.

Todos se le pusieron enfrente

y como no sabía que hacer

les dijo que sí con tiente

para no caer.

Ya afuera de la celda

la Descarnada trató su pago de cobrar

pero no siendo afortunada

sólo las gracias le fueron a dar.

Hay, Muertita, de mis amores,

con muchas ansias dijo Andros (Red, Space),

las gracias te hemos de dar,

que no siendo consentidos de tus favores

la mano te ofreciste a brindar.

Y ahí se quedó la Calaca,

como siempre triste y flaca

porque sin almas de los Rangers se quedó

y Spectro tampoco le heredó.


End file.
